


Little Hatchling

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hunter Association evil, Other, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: Michi is a young and very confused boy indeed.Like a fairy he seems to only be able to hold one emotion at once but what is the cause?





	1. Chapter 1

** Michi Komacine  **

** Info **  
**Age: 14**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Blood Type: A**

 ** Looks **  
**Hair: Purple**  
**Eyes: -----**  
**Height: 144 cm**  
**Weight: 46 kg**

**Short description  
** **Short and rather curvy for a boy Michi has a slightly darker and ashen complexion than his older sister.**

 **Clothes**  
**Michi wears a couple of Black booty like shorts, a short sleeved turtleneck crop top, gloves and knee high shinobi socks. paired with dark brown sandal boots.  
To keep warm he wears a dark green trench coat with white fluffy hem on his hood. further to conceal his face he wears a dark grey gasmask with yellowish lenses. **

**Personality  
** **Mi-kun like his older sister has shown to have good intuition tough he rarely uses it unless he really need to. Also instead of his sisters cold and distant personality Mi-kun is happy, chatty and charming, a bit of a never minder his greatest flaw is that he easily picks up bad habits and seldomly acts his age and often get's into trouble.**

**However he loves his sister and cares for her wellbeing even when he forgot about her he still had her in his mind and heart wanting to become a hunter to find her and return his lost memories.  Showing he is both devoted and stubborn.**

* * *

**Nen & Battle abilities **   
**Thou having forgotten about Nen he still uses it regularly without knowing so in terms of perception and knowledge of his surroundings he is at par with Hisoka and Killua.**

**Mi-kun is also described as an adept fighter and is strong, Strong enough to handle most attackers and has good endurance and stamina.**

**Weapons  
Mi-kun owns a dagger he pilfered from someone before entering the exam though he is bad at aiming while tossing it still somehow does the trick.  
(He keeps it on his hip out of sight.) **

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Michi stood closest to the door feeling the nerves in his system. Especially when the captain glared him down.

"I'll need your name"...

"Z-Zoe..sir!"

Nodding the captain looked at the others and Michi let out a sigh of relief, they didn't seem to realise who he was. Putting his shaking hand into his pocket he quickly adjusted the gasmask on his face, it was one of those cool looking gasmask's but it he wasn't used to the stuffy and slightly damp feeling on his skin it gave him. observing the other applicants here for the exam. everyone except the green clad boy looked really unapproachable. it certainly was not what he had expected at all. Michi tried to pass the time in the clutches of his mind not knowing what to do, he had come here to get his hunter license so he could find his sister and friends. _Sis.... I'll find you... and while i do so,_ "I will destroy those pepole who took me away and turned me into a killer" _But to do that I have to become strong, strong and independent._

"You... You are a Killer?!" 

Michi blinked and looked around, to his horror everyone was looking at him..... the captain, the cabin boy, the green clad boy, the tall suit and the gloomy looking blonde.  
"ah..... d-did i say that outloud? ahahha.... No no.... I meant well....." Michi realised he'd lost his chance to explain that away.  
"I have no intention of killing today...."I finished with a serious note.

The introduction proceeded with a few arguments in between Leorio (tall suit) and Kurapika (blonde), Kurapika said something about taking revenge on a group who killed his family.... clan, _Kurata?...... why does that name sound so familiar? and the phantom troupe....... i swear i have heard of it._  
  
Wait.... i turned to Kurapika "Hey.... i have a question." he looked at me.  
"what about?"   
I look at the others and inch closer to Kurapika quickly pulling him out into the hallway with a "just sec." The others looked after and i closed the door.  
Making sure they weren't listening inn i turned to Kurapika "It's about your clan.....it's something that bothers me..."  
  


Kurapika frowned "Bothering you?"   
me: "The pepole with scarlet eyes....five years ago."   
Kurapika quickly forced me up against the wall "How do you know that?!" he growled. i waved my eyes with an eep.  
me: "I... I know who really did it.....!"

Kurapika: "What?! you are lying, it was the phantom troupe! they even left a note behind and everything!"  
Me: "That was a lie.... that note, it was all a lie to hide what really happened." I peered into Kurapikas eyes. 

* * *

Kurapika tightened his hold on the boy while scorching, he caught a glimpse of the boys eyes behind the yellow lenses.  
his gaze held nothing but pain and regret, it was eyes that spoke the truth. A truth Kurapika wanted to deny for various reasons.  
"Talk, who are you really."   
The boy dejectivily zipped his voice "...... 5 years ago, a devil walked into a hidden village he killed 128, consuming 74 parts from 37."  
Kurapika felt his heart stop when the boy fell a single tear fall.  
" It was my hands who wrote that note that day..... I am that devil's slave..."

* * *

The door opened and Leorio poked his head out annoyed.  
"Are you two done?"  
I quickly rushed back inside avoiding Kurapika with a weak murmur  ** _They wont leave my mind.... those faces.... those dark cavities and my shaking hands drenched and filled with unblinking red.... even through my tears i can't find peace ever again, forgive me Pairo._**


End file.
